Arietta
Summary One of the Five main characters of Ark//Wind Saga she is one of the Children of Destiny that is summoned to the world of Lafaye, she is chosen in the role of mage and is given tutelage under the magic knight albus as well as access to the goddess's arcane texts. As she grew and matured in the world of Lafaye she gained a great proficiency with the magic and is considered a natural born talent for magecraft. She can only release her magical energy in short but extremely powerful burst and always has to prepare her spells many days ahead of time with the help of the fox princess. Appearance and Personality . Personal Statistics Alignment: Children of Destiny/Goddess Faction Name: Arietta Fei Wong Origin: Ark//wind Saga Gender: Female Age: 14 when she died (17 currently) Classification: Human Mage/Child of Destiny Birthplace: Nameless World. Weight: 117 lb ''' '''Height: 5'1'' Likes: Book Clubs, Astrology Dislikes: Being Alone Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Reading books of Herbal Medicine, Reading various magical texts and wisdom literature, Math, Science, Alchemy Values: Loves her books more than anything, Loves writing down works of fiction Status: Died in the Nameless world, Ressurected and Summoned to Lafaye by the Goddess. Affiliation: Children of Destiny, Goddess Faction Combat Statistics Tier: 7A '(With prep)| '''High 6-B '(With prep) | '2-A '(With Prep) | As Least '1B '(With prep) '''Powers and Abilities: Magecraft, Able to summon numerous summons that enhance her own magical abilities, Soul Resonance (Able to Fuse with their familiars), Able to use many Forbidden Magics including tapping into Yggdrasil as a power source. Time Manipulation (Including Time Stop, and Time Travel through Portal Creation), Reality Warping (Able to borrow the complete power of Yggdrasil at the cost of her life), Reincarnation (Can reincarnate either willfully without losing her memories or automatically losing all of her memories.) Possession (Can exist as a spirit without a body.), Astral Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Psychometry, Clairvoyance (Through her dreams) Teleportation, (She can teleport herself in battle) Mind Manipulation (the ability to resist mind control and the ability to enter into other people's minds.) Fear resistance and Pain resistance (Through the ability to completely nullify fear and pain impulses throughout her whole body.) Attack Potency: Mountain level '(with prep)| '''High Country leve'l (with prep) | '''High Multiverse Level(Defeated the fraction of the calamity corrupting the hero king, the hero king is the hero of avalon and as such has it's full power behind him, the calamity is a hyperversal being and this fraction of it's power manifested in Malkuth an 11-dimensional world without lowering it much further it became an 11-dimensional being only able to be destroyed by attacks of high multiverse level or above) | Complex Multiverse Level/'Likely '''Outerversal ' (Can call upon the complete power of Yggdrasil which contains infinite universes with infinite timelines including universes in 9 higher dimensions each dimension with it's own number of infinite universes and infinity timelines) 'Speed: Normal Human ('Travel Speed)| 'Normal Human '(Travel Speed), Massively Hypersonic (Reaction Speed) ' '| '''Infinite | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human | High Multiverse Level | Infinite Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class | High Multiverse Level | Complex Multiverse Level / Outerversal Durability: Human Level | Human Level | Universal | Multiversal Stamina: '''Superhuman '''Range: Hundreds of Meters|Tens of Kilometers | Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Albus's staff/Aesir Staff Intelligence: As a human being she had an IQ of 200 Weaknesses: She is a normal human being. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: With Aisha as Familiar Aisha's magic- With Aisha's magic Arietta can perform devastating elemental spells at least the size of a country. By herself: * Lady of the Lake-''' Can create powerful illusions (usually dopplegangers) that cast magic for her. * Nimue's Shield- Creates a force field that nullifies all magic and has significant resistance to all physical attacks * Nimue's Love- Can purify a body of all foreign influences, can protect against possession, as well as heal herself and others completely, once cast it is a passive ability. * Summon Familiar-Can summon powerful magicians from the four worlds to enhance her own magic. '''Key: Human (With Magic) | Albus's Staff | Aesir Staff | Yggdrasil Category:Ark//wind Saga Category:Mages Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusionists